Angels
by emptyvessels
Summary: They just live together, that's all. There is definitely nothing going on.
1. Prologue

AU, I guess, but I'd like to believe it's real. This started out as a domestic fic one shot and somewhere along the line it turned into this. In short: Craig and Ellie's relationship after moving in together, as seen through varying perspectives.

Reviews are appreciated, but I'm not demanding anything. As always, I do not own Degrassi. If I did, Crellie would have been endgame, no doubts about it (though if I'm being honest they totally end up together in my heart). I have most of this written already, so updates should be fairly regular! Lyrics by The XX.

Hope you enjoy!

**Angels**

_"And everyday  
I'm learning about you  
The things that no one else sees  
And the end comes too soon  
Like dreaming of angels"_

They initially moved in together under the mutual agreement of being 'just friends.' Nothing more. Absolutely nothing more.

She had just moved to the city after landing a job writing for a small local news station, happy to trade in the gloomy and harsh Canadian winter for the California sun; he had already been living there for years, doing his whole rock star thing, and had just moved into a slightly bigger apartment. In a city as lonely as Los Angeles, it was nice to have a friend, and though their last encounter ended with a few hazy kisses in an airport terminal, they were determined to start fresh. It was a brand new day, so to speak, and there was no need to complicate their new lives.

Given their history, the arrangement shouldn't have worked out. At least not for as long as it did, anyway. They managed to keep their relationship neutral, so much that they were able to further mend their old fragile bond and even maintain separate romantic relationships.

This isn't to say there wasn't tension, though; there was more than enough of the awkward to go around. There was the prick of a law student Ellie dated for a few months who _never seemed to have anywhere else to be. _His clinginess drove Craig insane, to the point where he vocalized his annoyance and got the cold shoulder from Ellie for about two weeks until she dumped the guy for the same reason. There were the multiple incidents where Craig, still being unaccustomed to sharing his living quarters, had forgotten to knock before opening the bathroom door while she'd been showering or changing before they finally bought a lock for the door. The occasional neglect to inform one another that they would have a particular _kind_ of company over. The eating of each other's food. Things that come with the turf of having a roommate.

But then there were nights where neither of them could sleep. They would stay in the living room, sprawled out on the floor as they listened scratchy music on an old record player Craig had salvaged from a pile of junk in a yard sale while visiting a friend in San Fernando Valley. They would talk about life and music and film, but mostly they were quiet and for the moment, it would feel as if nothing had changed. They were 16 again, hiding out in Joey's old garage, listening to his old record collection and trading secrets to pass the time, both of them not knowing how much they would come to want all that time back. They were still growing – still learning, about life and each other.

And maybe they were; maybe nothing really _had _changed at all, but just evolved and grew as they did.

It was nights like those that caused the most tension of all because the next morning they'd return to their new lives, and follow their newly revised _Guidelines for "Just Friends"_ and go on pretending that their past was just that: passed. And aside from the slowly-resurfacing feelings they both did their best to ignore, it all worked out fine.

And then some nights change everything.


	2. Craig and Ellie

This is one of the longer chapters (the next one is _wicked_ short), and it alternates perspectives from Craig to Ellie. You're smart enough to figure that much out, though. I think I'm over-excited about having a multi-chapter fic nearly finished for once that I'm getting ahead of myself and posting a little _too _soon, but I can't help it!

Enjoy! :D

_24 September 2010_

Craig woke up one morning (though he refused to acknowledge it as such as the sun had yet to rise) to the loud clattering of kitchenware. He groggily made his way through the dark hallway until he reached the kitchen and flicked the light on to find Ellie slouched face down over the kitchen table, the pots and pans that had been left out now on the ground near her feet. She buried her face into the back of her hand and groaned at the sensation of the light.

"Turn it offffff," she whined.

"Jesus," Craig said, registering the scene before him, "are you fucking _drunk_? Who the fuck let you drink?

"_I_ let me drink," her voice was muffled and indifferent. "_I _am the boss of _me_."

Craig sighed heavily and crossed the room to help his friend. Slowly, he slid off her sweater, leaving her pale shoulders exposed, contrasting with her bright red hair and the black tank top she had on.

"We're going to talk about this in the morning, El," he warned, knowing very well of the redhead's tendency to avoid talking about topics that so obviously needed to be addressed.

"We can talk about this now for all I care!" she shouted, a few octaves to high.

He shushed her and led her to her room, where he began to peel the sheets off of her bed for her, waiting for her to talk. Or rather, waiting to see _if _she'd actually talk.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, visibly struggling with finding the words she wanted to say. In the end, she settled for dropping the subject all together. "I changed – I-I don't… want to talk about it." Surprise, surprise.

-x-

Craig stepped aside as she hastily threw her shoes across the floor and walked past him to get to her bed. He pointed at her threateningly.

"Morning," he reminded her, "we're going to have a talk."

She scowled at him as if to say "bite me" and immediately hunched over a moment later, shoulders heaving as if she were about to vomit. Craig instinctively reached for her waste bin and rushed over to her side, brushing her hair back with his free hand just in time.

"You're not so threatening when you're puking, you know," Craig teased with a sigh.

Ellie wiped her chin on the back of her wrist and pushed the waste bin aside as she slid off her bed and dragged her feet to the bathroom. Around anyone else, she supposed she'd probably feel embarrassed and try to compose herself more, but this was Craig. Craig had seen her in a lot more compromising positions. Hell, she'd seen _him _in more compromising positions; she'd literally been there at the lowest point in his life, right there in the midst of it, and she was still there now, living with him. No matter how much their lives seemed to change, their ability to get past each other's fuck ups remained a constant factor.

It was pretty funny, really, that the glue that kept them together as a unit was the shit that, individually, tore them apart. It summed up their relationship perfectly. They were soul mates. Not because they were right for each other, or even good for each other, but because they understood without speaking, they saw without seeing, loved without knowing.

Ellie stepped out of the bathroom and into the hall ten minutes later in nothing but her sheer black tights and bra, figuring Craig had already gone to bed anyway. She was surprised to see that he was still in her bedroom, changing her bed sheets, as some vomit had gotten on the previous ones. On any other night, she would have been covered up with a towel or robe and would _still _feel self-conscious if Craig had seen her in such a state, but tonight she was too drunk and tired to care. He averted his attention as he usually would have anyway.

"Alright," he spoke, clearing his throat. "Try to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He avoided eye contact as he moved passed her and paused at the door, his back to her. "You gonna be okay?"

With a heavy sigh and an audible "no," she tossed herself on to her bed and wished him a good night. He hesitated before leaving to go back to bed. Ellie liked to be alone in times like these – she had never been a sociable drunk even when she wasn't drinking to escape or be numb – but she knew very well Craig wasn't stupid. He knew deep down that solitude was the last thing she needed or even _wanted_, for that matter. Conflicted, he went against his better judgment and gave her the space they both thought she wanted.

Sleep didn't come easy.

The next day was stupidly bright. Fucking California. Ellie sat at their tiny kitchen table and recounted her previous night to Craig.

"So the date is going _so well_, right? And my mom calls me right in the middle of it and, like… _Fuck_, I got so _angry_ with her and it's not even her fault. And she said my dad's not…" Ellie paused and stared down at her now-room temperature cup of coffee. "My dad's not getting any better," she continued. "They don't know what else to do and… I feel guilty. For leaving. I should have stayed. I mean, things seemed like they were going to change, but- God, I'm just so stupid. And awful. I'm the worst daughter ever."

Craig's eyes never left her face as she explained to him the events that lead up to her resorting to alcohol the previous night. His hands reached over the table and covered hers, his eyebrows creased with concern.

"You're not," he said. She looked away. "You're not," he spoke again, his tone insistent now. "Hey, I laughed at my dad's funeral, remember? And then punched my other dad in the face? If anyone is the worst son ever, it's me."

Ellie couldn't help but smile at his reference to Joey; she never met Craig's real father, but always loved Joey and always respected him for taking Craig in and treating him as he would his own biological son. The thought went as quickly as it came and her glum expression returned. "But I said worst daughter ever, so that just means we're both equally crappy kids. It's a tie."

A small laugh escaped him, though his expression was still serious. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She removed her hands from under his and rubbed her eyes to prevent herself from crying again.

"It isn't your fault for leaving, El. It wouldn't have been fair to let you pass up an opportunity to write, to get away for awhile and be able to do what you love. Your mother and father understand that and they're both _really _proud of you, you know that. No one's judging you."

"I'm judging me." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

Craig made a face. "Ehhhh, I wouldn't trust your judgment so much, you know. You being "the boss of you" and all last night… obviously didn't work out so well."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "What kind of best friend are you? Tell me I suck and that I'm going to hell."

"You're probably going to hell, but it's on account of actually living and working in L.A. requires you to sell your soul. Not because of this. And don't worry, I'll be right there with you," he joked again.

"And how is that supposed to alleviate any of my worries?" she teased back and although the mood was still morose and dark, they both took this as a good sign.

They decided she would take some personal time off work, using family emergency as the excuse, and catch the next red eye back to Toronto for a few days to spend time with her father. There wasn't much she could do, but she needed to see him. For so many years, she had gotten along just fine without her parents, and now she actually found herself longing for the comfort their dysfunctional little family offered. She attributed this to growing up and learning to forgive, though a part of her felt as if it was something she had missed all along.

That night, Craig helped her pack up a few of her things and listed for her all of the people he wished to extend his sincerest greetings to if she should see them. She half-listened to him, her mind consumed with finding the right words to say and contemplating on what she would even _do_ upon arriving home.

She was only brought back to full awareness of the present when Craig had sat down on her bed and tilted his head to look up at her.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"It's… nothing," he half-smiled. "Just… you're only gonna be gone a few days and I already really miss you, that's all."

Ellie felt her heart simultaneously skip a beat and thump louder. Surely, that comment went against everything the _Guidelines_ stood for. Or maybe she was reading too much into it, having loved the guy forever.

"Huh," she said, "I guess I'll miss you too."

"You know you will," he replied, his tone humorous, but underlying with something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She finished packing and zipped up her suitcase but found herself unable to move under his intense gaze, the bottom of her feet fused with the floor beneath her. She stared back, her mind racing wildly at a thousand thoughts per second, her heartbeat thumping wildly in her ears.

He broke their trance with a realization of how silent things had gotten and was suddenly uncomfortable with the things he was feeling.

"I should probably drive you to the airport now if you're gonna make that flight."

"Yeah," she responded with a nod, her red hair piled into a sloppy bun at the top of her head. "Let's go."


	3. Craig and Marco

My original plan was to have each new date be a different chapter but September 28 is SO painfully short, it's almost pathetic, so I combined it with the next one. Thank you to everyone who has expressed interest in this story.

-x-

_28 September 2010_

Craig spent most of the time during Ellie's absence locked up in his room, concentrated on nothing but his music. In the span of four days, he'd written nearly a dozen songs, none of which he felt particularly proud of.

He contemplated (and _only_ for the briefest of moments) on whether or not he should act on his newly resurfaced (or rather, newly acknowledged, as he was sure they had been there for quite some time) feelings.

Why was it, exactly, that he never really became consciously aware of these things until the worst possible moment? Why now? Why when she was hurting and vulnerable again? Time conspired against him and never quite played nicely with his heart.

In the end, he decided against it. It would have gone against their rules to do anything about them and things had been going _so well_ for them thus far, so why ruin it by trying for something more? Besides. Romantically speaking, he knew that he was the last thing she needed (although in all honesty, all that really stood between their current 'friendship' and 'something more' was the lack of physical intimacy. Perhaps this was the actual reason why neither of their romances in the past year had worked out).

They just made more sense as friends, and that was something he valued more than anything, and so friends they would remain. No matter how much he thought about the way her mouth tasted, or wondered how her heartbeat would feel against his.

Their friendship alone would have to suffice.

-x-

_14 February 2011_

It was _such_ a Marco thing to do, getting married (well, _eloping_, really) on Valentine's Day to a successful, geeky and equally adorable computer engineer that he'd met in one of his business classes his second year of university but hadn't given much consideration up until a year ago. A complete departure from all of the boys he had ever dated before, but he brought him more happiness than he had ever known before.

The occasion called for a select few of the couple's closest friends and family. Still not having completely forgiven him for their little showdown in Los Angeles, Marco only extended an invitation to Craig because Ellie had convinced him that they _were_ good friends once, and that there was no reason they couldn't be again. It was _his_ day, but she was his best friend and whether he liked it or not, Craig was one of hers (and despite her best arguments, he still wasn't convinced that that was all there was to their little living arrangement). Besides, he was almost positive that Craig would have turned up either way, as Ellie would have undoubtedly brought him along as her date.

_Just friends _his ass.

Ellie showed up looking all the more like the only woman he had ever even considered being straight for, a striking vision in a deep red, figure-flattering little number. Craig, not surprisingly, glued to her hip, dressed in very classic, basic formalwear. Marco noticed that as they walked into the restaurant where the reception was being held, Craig's hand rested protectively on the small of her back, where her dress plunged dangerously low.

He made a mental note to compliment Ellie on taking such a style risk. Maybe living in L.A. wasn't such a bad thing.

He watched as they approached him, both of them awkwardly overly aware of each other and careful to keep some sort of "buffering" distance between them.

"Marco!" Ellie rushed towards him, embracing the small man excruciatingly tight. "_That_ was the most beautiful ceremony I have ever experienced!" She pulled away and brought both of her hands to the sides of her face, further expressing her overwhelmed state. "I'm so happy for you two! Where is Matthew?"

As if on cue, Marco's groom appeared beside him instantly.

"Ellie!" Matthew smiled brightly. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person!"

"Thank you! It's nice to meet you, too. And might I add, you are a hundred times better looking in person," she responded. She turned back and indicated to Craig. "Oh! And this is Craig," there was a very brief pause before hastily added, "my roommate."

Matthew extended his hand to shake Craig's. "It's a good thing that flight of yours was cancelled and you couldn't make it to the unofficial rehearsal dinner because I think I probably would have run off with you before it was too late," he teased with a wink.

Marco narrowed his eyes playfully scolded his new husband. "Hey, watch it! Don't think just because you make good money that I won't totally Kim Kardashian your ass because I sooooo will," he quipped. "Anyway, Craig is so obviously taken," he dramatically batted his lashes in the pair's direction.

"Shut up, Marco," Ellie rolled her eyes.

Marco resisted the urge to stick out his tongue at her and excused himself to go and greet more members of the newly merged Del Rossi-Harper clan, leaving Craig and Ellie to mingle with their guests.

Hours into the reception, as he slow danced with his man, Marco's eyes scanned the room in search of his best friend, wondering what she and her not-date were up to. He saw them seated at their assigned table; Ellie's eyes fixed on the napkin origami she was attempting to create in her hands, Craig's eyes fixed on her. He rested his head on Matthew's shoulder and watched their faces as they spoke, the smile on Ellie's face not once faltering.

Maybe he was still mad at Craig; he had every right to be. But he couldn't deny how _happ_y Ellie looked and how long it had been since he could remember her looking so alive. He couldn't give Craig all the credit: she had been keeping in touch with her parents, making more frequent visits, and her career was finally beginning to reallytake off. But he knew Craig had played some role in her happiness, and for that he was undeniably grateful.


	4. Angie

I just realized that there are actually only about three or four chapters left of this story, depending on whether or not I want to break up the last one, and then maybe an epilogue. So, this will be the last update until next week and then I'll continue to post each chapter every Sunday.

Again, thank you so much to everyone who has shown an interest in this story. I've got a Crellie one shot in the works as well!

* * *

_18 June 2011_

Los Angeles was _incredible_. Everything she'd hoped it would be and so much more. The beaches, the weather, the _shopping_. Angela had died and gone to heaven.

As a part of her agreement with Joey, she was staying with Craig, taking his bedroom since the only spare room was _occupado_ by a certain petite redhead. She'd felt bad about putting her brother out of his own room, but he'd insisted that he'd be fine on the couch, so she complied without further argument.

Her favorite part about staying with Craig was that his apartment was just across from the beach, offering the most beautiful view of the sunset from his balcony. It also gave her something to do when both Craig and Ellie were too tied up with work to take her anywhere since she was _forbidden_ to wander off any further than a 1-mile radius alone. She couldn't complain too much about that; it took her long enough to convince Joey to let her go to L.A. without him. It was fair enough.

Craig and Ellie took her out to a quaint Italian bistro on her first evening in the city. The air was warm, the breeze cool and comforting, and Angie promised herself that when she was older, she was definitely moving here. Or at least buying a summer home or something.

At first, it had been kind of strange seeing Craig and Ellie together again (not 'together' like _that,_ or at least so they've said). She may have been young when the whole cocaine thing went down, but she was old enough to understand what was happening.

Looking back on it now, though she didn't consider herself to be much older or wiser, she understood it better. And while she loved Craig, still respected him, even, and was proud of him for being able to overcome so much, but she couldn't quite understand why Ellie had forgiven him. She eavesdropped on enough conversations to know how much she'd been hurt, how horribly Craig had treated her (and though she could forgive the lying and the drugs and everything else, Angie could _not_ forgive this. He _used_ his best friend, used her own weaknesses against her, for a synthetic thrill.), so she couldn't fathom what made her even want to be his friend again.

Maybe it was the little feminist she slowly felt herself becoming, or maybe she still had a lot to learn friendship and forgiveness, but in her opinion, no self-respecting woman should allow herself put up with that kind of shit.

"So," Angie addressed Ellie from across the table, "do you have a boyfriend?" Though a part of her did wonder, naturally, if she and her brother had anything more than a platonic thing going on but mostly, she was just curious.

Ellie glanced at her, her left eyebrow raised slightly. "No," she spoke after a brief pause. Her voice was even, almost indifferent.

_Hmm._ "Really? But you're so smart and pretty! Has no guy in all of L.A. caught your eye?"

Ellie smiled, shaking her head. Her eyes returned to the menu in her hands. "Uhh, no," she sighed. "If any stereotype is true, Ange, it's that it's impossible to find love in this here City of Angels."

"Well that and the one that says the thing about gingers having no souls," Craig chimed in, laughing. Ellie glared at him and shoved his menu out of his hand.

The conversation shifted to Angela; how she was liking California so far (though she had only been there for a few hours), what kind of souvenirs she planned on getting for her friends back home, what other things she wanted to do and see before her trip was over – your average, run-of-the-mill small talk.

Much later that night, as Angie laid awake in bed, unable to sleep, she decided she'd check a few of her social media feeds on her phone and then probably get an early start on her summer reading. After about a half hour, she figured since reading wasn't really tiring her out, she'd head to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Stepping out into the hall that opened up into the living room, she noticed the empty couch. She almost missed it, and had to take a few steps back to do a double take to be sure, but yes, the couch was undoubtedly empty. Which begged the question, _where was Craig?_

_Maybe he stepped out to buy milk or something? _

She glanced at the time on the cable box at the other side of the room. Ten past one in the morning. A little late to be running errands, but it _was_ Los Angeles. Surely there were stores in the area still open. Probably.

She went to the kitchen and made her tea as quietly as she could, careful not to wake up Ellie, who was asleep in the next room. Taking small, careful sips of the hot beverage, she slowly made her way back to her (well, Craig's) room. As she passed Ellie's room again, she noticed it was slightly opened a crack, and out of the corner of her eye as she walked, she noticed her brother (_!_) asleep on one side, arm lazily resting over her as she slept with her back turned towards him.

Angie squealed under her breath, shocked and confused (although she wasn't sure why she was so surprised). She sprinted back to her bedroom, certain now that she would get no sleep at all.

_They were probably talking and just fell asleep_, she thought. Or at least that's what they'd probably say if she were to say something about it in the morning.

She debated whether or not she would bring it up nearly all day, unsure of which side to give into: the nosy little sister, or the image of the mature young adult she was trying to create for herself.

The next night, she noticed _checked_, and Craig was indeed asleep where he said he'd be, on the couch, so in the end, she decided to drop it.

And then it became a pattern.

o."


	5. Manny

Right, so I actually really love Manny, so I feel like it's only fair to give the girl some closure. This is still a Crellie story though, obviously. And I KNOW this should have been posted yesterday, but it's still Sunday on the west coast, so... Sorry! Enjoy!

* * *

_12 August 2011_

Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world… and they actually walked into hers.

Well, not _hers_, as she didn't own it, but she frequented it enough to call it a second home and, well, you get the point.

Los Angeles may be a large city, but the only thing that surprised her was that she had managed to go years without bumping into him. It came as no shock to her, even after all that's happened, that they were here together. It was inevitable, like bad morning breath or, well, running into an ex in a big city, for instance.

No, it didn't shock her at all, even though it probably should have. After all, there _was_ a reason for all of the catty remarks and petty little threats shared between the two girls back in high school. Oh, the silly things boys led otherwise perfectly reasonable teenage girls to do.

An image of Ellie popped into her head – delicate curls framing her face, makeup soft and subtle. So different from the _darkdarkdark_ image that normally came to mind when she thought of the pint-sized former punk/goth hybrid. _"He really messed with us,"_ softer Ellie says, flashing an awkward half-smile at the brunette before dispersing into the crowd.

If it were anyone else, truthfully, Manny would be judging her right now. But she knew Craig, and she sort of knew Ellie, and more than this, and much to her chagrin, she knew _them_. It was as stupid to think that the same rules applied to them as it was to assume you could somehow get between them. She certainly hadn't been able to, L.A. girls obviously haven't been much successful, and even goddamn _Ashley_ _Kerwin_, the great star-crossed love of his life, hadn't been able to sway him too far off track when she unexpectedly decided to up and join him on tour that one time.

Although she had moved on, she decided it would be best to avoid them. She stayed at her end of the bar and turned her attention back to her friends. Portia, a pretty brunette who reminded her so much of a taller, less religious Darcy Edwards, continued to rant about her newest boyfriend's commitment issues, an arguably more polite Peter Stone.

You can move to a completely different world and still find things that remind you of home.

Or actual traces of home. Her eyes shifted back to Craig and Ellie, who were seated in a booth at the other side of the crowded room, both of them picking at the plate of cheese fries set between them on the table. Ellie crinkled her nose as she laughed at something he said, presumably.

Her mind began to drift off in wonder if they were actually a thing or still doing that awkward "just friends" dance that never really fooled anyone. She also couldn't help but wonder if they'd slept together or not. She tried to read into their body language, but couldn't make much of it, other than that they looked pretty comfortable together.

Manny's attention dropped downward to where their feet were touching underneath the table.

She expected herself, again, to feel bothered, but she didn't seem to mind that the boy she loved throughout most of high school was playing footsies with the girl she had once been so threatened by.

She took one final glance at the pair and smiled, returning her attention back to her own life for good.

In a strange, somewhat detached way, she felt happy for them. But mostly, she just felt _happy. _For herself. About herself. She hadn't thought about Craig in a long time, but the Manny he knew wouldn't have reacted the way _thi_s Manny had.

The Manny Craig knew wouldn't have been okay.


	6. Colonel Nash

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND MESSAGES! I didn't post last Sunday because I'm the actual worst and procrastinated on three papers to do for one weekend, so I didn't have a lot of time to write or even edit. This chapter isn't very long and it's my attempt at trying to write something fluffier than usual. Also, I really wanted to write something from this character's perspective because I wish we could have seen more of this story line in DGH. This is far from perfect and rather short, but I hope you enjoy it just the same.

* * *

_24 December 2011_

His mind struggles with a lot of things these days. He's not the man that he used to be – not the sweet-talking Romeo or the bad-dream-chasing, monster-slaying ten-foot-tall superhero. He will never be that man again. He couldn't even if he tried.

That man was gone. But his life was still everywhere.

He was seeing it through new eyes, but even though _so much _had changed, it was the life he remembered leaving, the one he thought he was protecting.

The young woman who stood before him wore her hair long and wavy and traded in those old ratty combat boots and fishnets for black flats and figure-flattering silhouettes. Her attire was more delicate, but her skin was much thicker and she wore her battle wounds proudly (and in this vulnerability laid her strength). But her eyes were still the softest shade of hazel-green and in them he still saw his baby girl.

"Daddy!" she exclaims as she throws her arms around him. Her voice is cheerful and bright and it reminds him of their trips to the ice cream parlor down the street from their first home as a family.

He wraps his arms around her in return, too tightly, as if the amount of strength he used directly represented how much he loved her. He let her go and apologized.

She pulled away with a smile on her face. His heart melted.

Behind her stood a man he only recognized from photographs. He'd been informed that his daughter would bring a male guest, but was surprised nonetheless. The last boyfriend he'd met was just that – a _boy_. At least of all things, he hadn't missed her first date, but the broad shouldered gentleman who was confidently offering him a firm handshake in his living room was just more evidence of all the things he'd really missed out on.

A parent's job is never easy – there are sick days, heartaches, and disappointments to endure. If you're lucky.

"This is my friend, Craig," she introduced him.

"It's nice to meet you," he spoke as he shook the young man's hand. "Thank you for spending the holidays with us this year."

"Oh, no, thank you for having me," he replied. "With my family out at sea on a cruise, I would have probably been alone."

"The pleasure is all ours," said his wife, entering the room from the stairway. "Hello, Craig! You look well!"

He watched as his daughter unloaded the suitcase of gifts she'd brought along with her and placed them under the tree with her mother's help. If it weren't for Craig kneeling on the other side of Ellie, it would be the almost the exact mirror image of the last holiday they spent together as a family before he was stationed in Kuwait.

The Nash Family tradition held that gifts were opened at midnight, sharp. At least this is what it was ever since Ellie figured that Santa was less of a jolly old fat guy bearing gifts and more of a slim dad-like figure.

"Open the one from your father and I first, Ellie," her mother urged, nudging the small box into her lap.

Ellie carefully unwrapped the package and opened it, revealing a beautiful pendant he had picked out with her mother. He smiled when he saw the look of contentment on her face.

"It's beautiful, you guys! Oh, thank you," she leaned over and hugged them both, "so much." She pulled her hair up behind her head and extended her free hand holding the necklace out to him. "Will you put it on for me?"

He smiled again and did as he was asked. She hugged him again.

"Thank you," she said again.

Next, she opened the gift Craig had gotten her and was just as excited about his.

"A typewriter! This is incredible, Craig. Thank you!" she threw her arms around him as well, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I thought you might like it but a part of me was honestly was afraid you would think it was pretentious or something," he said with a laugh, returning the embrace.

"No, it's perfect! Thank you. Really." She paused for a moment, smiling at each of the people she was sharing this moment with. Perhaps she was feeling tipsy (although she had only had one glass of wine) or tired or maybe she was just genuinely consumed by the emotion of the evening, but when she spoke again, her voice was soft. "You guys are the best dysfunctional family a girl could ask for." She buried her blushing face in her hands.

Her mother patted her back affectionately. "We love you too, dear."

He snuck a look at Craig, who was smiling to himself, watching their mother-daughter exchange with sincere warmth and fondness. He only knew this young man in photographs and stories, most of which were not pleasant to hear considering his closeness to Ellie, but he decided he liked him. There was something about him that he decided he could trust.

Ellie caught his eye and wrapped her hand around his, giving it a gentle squeeze. She radiated happiness.

Everything had changed and for once, he was grateful for that.

* * *

I just realized that there are really only two chapters left of this! So I thought I'd ask, before I wrap this up, if there are any characters whose perspective on Craig and Ellie you would like to see? I can't make any promises as there are a probably a few characters who I may not feel like I can do justice to but I'd do my best to fill all requests.


	7. Ashley

It was SO MUCH HARDER for me to write from Ashley's perspective than I thought but alas, here we are. Again, I apologize for the delay. I have no one to blame but myself and my forgetfulness. This chapter would not exist without the lovely Islanda, who suggested I write a chapter from Ashley's viewpoint. I didn't think of it before mostly because I rarely think of Ashley (oops) when it comes to fanfiction. It's not that I don't like her - I like her just fine, actually. I don't know what it is.

* * *

_12 April 2012_

She should have never left England.

The wet grey climate was not favorable among most but there was something about the atmosphere that brought Ashley more peace of mind than any amount of sunshine ever could. And as pretentious as it was, the entire culture – the people, the fashion, the language – was definitely more her speed. England _was_ her home; deep down, a part of her probably always knew.

So what on Earth was she doing in Los Angeles? She pondered this thought as she maneuvered through the Sunset Strip hiding from the rays of the sun underneath a large dark sunhat she found while thrift shopping in downtown London that she was at least grateful she was finally getting the chance to wear. Of course the answer was obvious: her roommate back in London _really _wanted to come (_"Just think of the _shopping_, love! Ahh, I've got _hearts_ in my eyes!"_), and really, even though they were complete opposites, the girl had come to be like a sister to her. How could she say no? Still, that didn't mean she had to be enjoying herself.

"Babe, please do try and lighten up, will you?" said Laney, her roommate, her raspy voice bright and cheerful. She stretched out her arms, bags grasped firmly in hand, and inhaled deeply. "Don't you just LOVE the smell of pollution?" she laughed, turning back to look at Ashley who was managing a smile in response.

"Ah!" Laney exclaimed as they came across a small boutique. "This one looks absolutely charming! Only follow me in if you're going to get rid of that pesky little rain cloud you've been carrying around with you since we've gotten here."

Ashley rolled her eyes and followed the petite brunette in. They were greeted by various rows of colorful sundresses and cardigans. Laney quickly selected a few for herself and a darker, tiny number that she insisted would work wonders with Ashley's curves. The two girls headed to the back of the shop where the dressing rooms (well, not so much rooms as they were booths) were set up.

After slipping into the dress, Ashley stepped out of the room to get a look at herself in one of the full length mirrors. As she studied her reflection and decided that she would indeed make the purchase, she heard a familiar – _much too familiar_ – voice coming from the front of the store, deep and masculine. "You're overreacting!"

"I'm so not. Jesus Christ, I think I need to reprogram the word 'no' into my vocabulary. The crap I let you talk me into…," said another voice – female, but also familiar – just loud enough for Ashley to hear within the close proximity of the small shop.

Ashley popped her head out to peer around the corner. Her suspicions has been correct, surely enough. Craig Manning and Ellie Nash.

They were still hanging out together?

He laughed as he slipped his arm around her shoulders and guided her towards a rack of cocktail dresses and accessories. "Even if you do, Miss Nash, my persistence will always out-charm your best efforts to resist me and you know it."

Ellie rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the gut.

"Fucking great," Ashley muttered under her breath.

"Damn straight, gorgeous!" Laney said as she exited her dressing booth, giving Ashley's butt a light slap. "You look _fucking amazing_!" She adjusted the neckline of her own selection in the mirror and pinched her face. "Maybe a smaller size. Wish I was graced with your bountiful curves, love."

Ashley smiled and headed back to change into her regular clothes. She briefly contemplated hiding out there until she was sure they were gone but decided that they were all past that. Besides, things didn't necessarily end on bad terms between any of them. They were all still relatively friendly.

She was just being _silly_.

She changed and walked out of the dressing booth confidently, the dress draped over her forearm. She exhaled deeply and told Laney she was going to browse for some accessories to go with her dress.

"Yes, there's the Ashley I know and love! Get some shoes and we'll go out tonight and celebrate being young and beautiful!"

Ashley maneuvered her way through the tightly arranged layout of the boutique until she stood behind one of her oldest friends and her former flame. She was hyperaware of the placement of Craig's hand as it rested gently at the small of her back as he helped her sort through the rack of garments in front of them.

She tried to ignore it as straightened her posture and composed herself. "Craig? Ellie?"

Ellie turned around first, her eyes wide and full of surprise. "Ashley! Oh my God!" she erupted into a fit of giggles as old girlfriends often do and shoved the dress she had been contemplating to the side as she threw her arms around her. "What are you doing in L.A.?"

Ashley shrugged as she offered Craig a polite smile and nod of the head. How do you greet someone with whom you have such an intense and checkered past? "Oh, you know, my roommate dragged me out here. It's her first time in America so we've just been doing really fun tourist-y things. What about you?"

Ellie's eyes darted over to Craig for a split second. "I… sort of live here now."

"Oh?" Ashley replied. Had she kept in touch with anyone she went to high school with other than Toby, she probably wouldn't have been so surprised.

"With Craig."

"Oh! Well, that's great!" She tried to sound enthusiastic. She knew all about Craig and Ellie's… history. She had no idea that somewhere along the line that it had become the present.

Craig's eyes awkwardly wandered back and forth from redhead to brunette a few times before he cleared his throat. "You look incredible! The U.K.'s been treating you well, huh?"

She smiled again. "Yeah, it's been great. Wow, it is so good to see you guys again!" She said sincerely. A part of her told her she should really leave, but she had to wait for Laney anyway, so she carried on the conversation. She pushed through all of the old baggage. "Uh, so are you guys, like… together… now?"

She found it amusing that they harbored the same perplexed expressions on their face without even looking at each other's reactions. Ellie looked like she was about to open her mouth to speak, but couldn't quite form the words she wanted to say. Craig, not surprisingly, just sort of looked away.

Alright. Awkward question. She should have known not to ask.

She saw Laney walking towards her and thanked the heavens for the convenient change of subject. "Oh! This is my roommate Laney!" she motioned for Laney to come over. "Laney, this is Craig and Ellie. My friends from Degrassi that I told you about."

"Yes! Oh, it is so nice to meet you both! You've got no idea how much Ashley's told me about you both!" She shook both of their hands enthusiastically. Ashley was grateful for Laney's highly gifted people skills as most of the stories she's shared with her about Craig have not been positive ones.

She was just about to suggest that they all meet up while she was in town to reminisce and catch up, but she wasn't sure if she could. Yes, she was happy now and yes, she had moved on. But there was too much there between her and Craig, too many wounds that didn't heal soon enough, too much heartache. She couldn't really bring herself to do that to them, or herself, not when they seemed to be happy, if not a bit confused, about what they appeared to have together. Even if she kind of wanted to, it was too hard to even think about.

Her former best friend and her ex-boyfriend. She didn't want it to make sense.

But it also didn't seem like the polite thing to do; to run into some old friends you haven't spoken to in years in a different country and just say hello without offering to play catch up?

It was as if Laney read her mind – or maybe her face; was she being too obvious? – because she had her hand clasped around Ashley's arm, pulling the taller girl closer towards herself. "We need to go now; we've got a tour of the celebrity's houses planned and _I_ don't want to be late," she glared at Ashley. "But we're staying at the Marriot Hotel just a few blocks from here, across from that posh restaurant. Please do stop by sometime before we leave in about two weeks. We're going out tonight but we plan to be in most mornings!"

Leave the ball in their court. Neither of them were probably willing Brilliant. Again, she thanked God for Laney. It wasn't as if Ashley's people skills were poor, it's just that Laney was so much better at handling these things as they presented themselves to her.

"We'll definitely try!" Ellie promised, though Ashley could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

They exchanged their goodbyes and paid for their things. Ashley exchanged one last smile with Ellie before walking back out into the blinding hot midday sun, leaving her past, as always, a question mark.

-x-

Surprisingly enough, Laney and Ashley received a call from the front desk the following morning at around 10 AM notifying them that there was a visitor in the lobby that wished to see Ashley. Ellie was waiting in the hotel café wearing a black tank and a pair of cut off shorts.

"Ellie, hey!" Ashley said, taking the seat across from her at the table. "This is a surprise!"

Ellie smiled nervously. "Hey! It's…. been too long." She paused. "I guess I just really missed you. I hope this isn't weird. I mean… with everything, and… I shouldn't have come, should I?"

Ashley laughed. "No, no. It's fine. Really. To be honest, I think Craig's presence would have made this awkward. This is… nice."

Ellie made a face. "Crap. He's out parking the car." She was silent for a moment as the air in the room became more tense before letting out a loud laugh. "I'm just joking. No, yeah, I agree!"

"Phew!" Ashley wiped imaginary sweat off her forehead. "So, uh, what's going on there? Between you and Craig, I mean."

She bit her lip pensively and looked at her as if to say, _are you sure you want to talk about this?_ Ashley's expression encouraged her to go on.

"Well, I don't know what's there to say… I guess… it's complicated," Ellie let out a soft laugh before continuing, "but then, aren't things always with him?"

Ashley nodded in agreement. "So you two live together, huh?"

"Yeah, I mean. It was supposed to be a temporary thing when I first moved out here for a writing job but it's been, like… two years. I think we just sort of work as roommates, you know? There are no surprises with us. We've seen all there is to see." Ellie's face turned red as soon as she spoke those words. "That came out wrong, but you know what I mean, right?"

"I get it."

The two of them moved on and said nothing more on the subject of Craig Manning. They spoke about their careers and new friendships, their families and new homes. Ashley even told Ellie all about a new guy she'd been talking to back home in England and traded new personal info so that they could – finally – make good on their promise of staying in touch.

But not one more word was uttered about the boy who had a monopoly on broken hearts.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! It was the most challenging to write but also really fun, I think!


	8. Joey

This chapter was another add-on (like the last), so it took me a little longer to post because I still actually had to write it. Here we have some much-needed conflict. This is less Crellie-centered until the end but I think we needed to see how the two of them would handle an issue (to an extent), especially when it doesn't necessarily concern them. But I also explored - or at least addressed - their relationship more directly here, I think. Gotta love good ol' Joey.

* * *

_7 October 2012_

Sometimes, he misses Julia so much, he can't think of anything else. He thinks of her easiness and grace and her way with words and wonders how he ever made it this far without her. There is only so much one man can handle on his own.

This was one of those times.

What is a single parent to do when he… well, doesn't know what to do?

His attention reverts back to the present and he can barely bring himself to look at his daughter. Her eyes are cast towards the ground, naturally – teenagers are shameful, guilty creatures and he's never had a clue on how to handle them. One would think after having to deal with Craig, he'd be an expert, ready for anything but really, he was just as clueless as ever.

And he had never had this problem with Craig. Granted, he'd had worse… but still. Besides, he had never been a teenage girl. He had no idea raising one would be so… complicated.

He looked over at Craig, who was in town for a visit with that redheaded friend of his and seated with said friend at the opposite end of the room, and was reminded of his mother's passion and determination. In his daughter, he saw her softness and understanding. _Usually_. Now, he just saw a scared and vulnerable little girl and he didn't know what to do to help her.

What do you do when your little girl, your baby, starts sneaking around with someone nearly seven years older than she is? How do you even begin to understand that kind of behavior and how do you get away with murdering the son of a bitch who thought sneaking around with a minor would be a smart decision?

Most importantly, how do you stop your kids from growing up?

He sighed heavily.

He _really_ missed Julia.

As he stared at his daughter, he contemplated on what the best punishment would be. Now that the initial intense fit of rage had simmered down into concern and, okay, some still pretty intense anger, he was thinking more clearly.

Suddenly, Craig shot up out of his seat, uncrossing his arms. There was an unexpected tone of anger and resentment in his tone. "Are we really not going to say anything?" he glanced from Angie to Joey a few times in disbelief. "Come _on_!"

"Craig," he began, not making direct eye contact, "I think we've all yelled and fought enough for one day, don't you think?"

"Craig, sit down," he heard Ellie whisper as she tugged at the hem of his black leather jacket. He yanked himself away from her loose grasp and shot her a look. She stood up then, too. "I think we should probably go… Now."

"Now?" was Craig's response. "We're kind of in the middle of a family situation right now, El. A situation I can't believe no one is doing anything about!" He directed the last part towards Joey.

"Craig, in case you're forgetting, you weren't exactly the poster child for good behavior!"

"That is not the point here!"

"The _point_ is…" Ellie's voice began to rise. "You are _not_ in the position to be making judgments on what constitutes good parenting. You are not her father. You are not even _a_ father! I think Joey is more qualified to handle this than you are."

He appreciated her help and her faith in his capability as a parent, but he wasn't sure she was right. Was he really any more qualified to handle an issue like this than Craig? He certainly didn't feel that way.

Craig didn't look at Ellie. He didn't look at Joey or Angie, either. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, shifting his focus towards the kitchen.

Ellie grabbed at his arm and tried to pull him towards her. "Let's just go, okay? Craig?" she begged, her voice much lower now.

He still wasn't having it and snapped at her. "_You_ can go."

Ellie's eyes widened in both anger and disbelief and she hesitated for a moment before excusing herself and exiting the house. Craig winced as the front door slammed behind her.

Now, it was Angela's turn to speak up. "What I did was stupid, okay, I get it now! I am embarrassed and ashamed of myself! I know you have no reason to, but... I've already told you the whole truth, believe it if you want." She was near tears again and Joey felt his heart break for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "The damage is already done, okay? I won't see him anymore, I promise. Dad, just punish me. No more dating 'til I've graduated from college, no more going out on weekends for the rest of my high school life – whatever! I deserve it. I messed up and I don't need to keep messing everything else up, too!"

At this point, she couldn't keep herself from crying. She spoke between sobs, all but gasping for air. "I-I-I don't w-want to fight anymore. I don't want," pause for hiccupped cry, "anyone to fight."

She stormed up the stairs and retreated to her bedroom again. Joey, exhausted, allowed himself to sink down into his favorite armchair. He looked at his stepson and furrowed his brow.

"I admit defeat," he said, covering his face with his hands. "I have no idea what I'm doing. One minute I don't know who she is and then I look at her and she's still my baby. Craig, I just… don't know what to do."

Craig crossed the room slowly and kneeled down on the floor beside him, reaching over to pat his back sympathetically. "I know. I'm… I'm sorry."

"I wish your mother were here."

For a minute or two, the room was painfully silent. It wasn't as if they never talked openly about Julia; it was more about the realization that she wasn't really there.

No matter how much they convinced themselves that her spirit was always with them, watching over and protecting them, deep down, they knew the truth. And the truth, as it so often does, hurt like hell. They couldn't look to her for answers. The best they could do was to imagine what she would have done in such a situation, or use the strength of her love and her memory to deal with this themselves. But it wasn't enough.

Joey just couldn't help but to blame himself. He couldn't (or rather, _refused_ to) see the early signs Craig had exhibited just before he was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. And now this.

He remembered why Craig had even come home for the weekend. This was already shaping up to be one of the worst, possibly most awkward, holidays they've had in awhile.

"I think we don't understand why she did what she did because it's Angie. Because, really, I think about it with someone else in her place and I get it. I don't like it, but I guess I do understand…" Craig trailed off and sighed. "To tell you the truth, I think I'm more angry with the guy than I am with her. I swear to God, if I ever see his stupid face again-"

Joey cut him off with a sad excuse for a laugh. "My sentiments exactly."

Craig sighed again. "I should probably see where Ellie ran off too. I shouldn't have snapped at her that way."

"Yeah," Joey agreed and smiled at the welcome change of subject. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why'd she come up here with you, anyway? She doesn't have her own family to spend Thanksgiving with tomorrow? Is there something you're not telling me about?" He winked.

"Ellie's…. a really good friend," was all Craig could come up with. "Besides, she wanted to see you guys. She missed Angie."

"Well, I already know she's a good friend. She has to be, for sticking with you for so long."

Craig narrowed his eyes at him. "Funny."

They both knew he was right, though.

"It's… complicated," he admitted. "Let's just leave it at that. Things are always kind of complicated with us, though, aren't they? All I do know is… I have to have her in my life, you know? One way or another. I can't risk losing her friendship again."

Joey had a few words of wisdom based on his own experience that he wanted to share with him, but he didn't have the chance. The moment he was finished speaking, he got up and opened the front door, crossing his arms as he let out a small laugh. "You didn't get far, did you?"

Joey maneuvered his head around to see Ellie sitting on the top step of their front porch.

"Took you long enough," she said as she stood up and walked back inside the house. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he finally spoke.

"I know," she smiled sincerely. "Uh, hey," she addressed Joey now. "Is it okay if I go talk to her? As someone with more than enough experience making bad decisions, I think she really could use someone to talk to right now. Maybe a female perspective." She glanced back at Craig. "Unless you'd like to volunteer," she teased.

Joey nodded and forced a friendly smile. Maybe he didn't know why she had come along to spend the holiday with them when she had finally been able to reconnect with her own family, but he was very grateful that she did.

* * *

As I am sure you could probably tell, I didn't quite know exactly how to end this so forgive me if the ending is kind of... meh. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
